1. Field of Use
The present disclosure relates to processes for producing fuser members.
2. Background
This disclosure relates generally to fuser members and their outermost layer and a method for efficient manufacturing of the outermost layer of a fuser member.
Powder coating of mixtures of silica aerogel, fluorine particles, and additives (for low gloss fusing topcoats) is a preferred processing method for production of fuser outermost layers. However, mixing of aerogel powder with fluorine containing particles presents certain issues. Traditional blending methods using a rotating blade, which are suitable for toner blending, exert too much force when combined with friable aerogel particles. The breaking down of aerogel particles to create aerogel fines results in severe wetting issues during curing, and non-cohesive coatings. Gentler methods, such as roll mixing, do not provide adequate particle dispersion and result in clumping of particles. A mixing method is required that is both vigorous and gentle, for efficient mixing without breaking down particles.
There is a need to introduce a more efficient particle mixing process for powder coating. A reliable and less time intensive mixing process which produces uniform mixing without the production of fines is desired.